My Smoking hot girlfriend is my teacher!
by Yojimbra
Summary: In their last year class 3-A gets a new art history teacher. Emi Fukukado. Unfortunately. this twenty two year old green haired beauty just so happens to be the the girl Izuku entered a relationship with over the summer. What the fuck are they supposed to do? IzuEmi
1. Chapter 1

Izuku couldn't help but smile. Sure, summer vacation was over but he was well on his way to graduating U.A. with just two more terms to get through before he was a full fledged hero. But more importantly than that, over the summer he met the most amazing woman in the world.

And she was his current girlfriend. Emi was smart, beautiful, and not afraid to kick ass. She had long green hair, brilliant green eyes, a killer body, but her real beauty was the constant smile she had on. It was like her entire body was smiling and it just made him want to smile back at her.

And then there was the smile she gave him when they were cuddling, or when they were alone, that soft smile was-

He really shouldn't be thinking about having sex with her again in the middle of class.

A buzz in his pocket almost made him jump as he watched their sensei do a lecture about math. Technically because of his internship he was allowed to check his phone in class. Besides, a quick peak wouldn't hurt.

It was a text from Emi. It was a photo of her wearing a suit for her new job.

"Lol, I look so flat in this!" the text read.

The second image was of her large pale breasts being pulled out of her suit. Those were definitely his girlfriends breasts. He knew this because there was a hickey near her nipple from their latest sex-capade.

The caption read. "Boom! Enjoy the stealth titties!"

Making sure that their math sensei wasn't looking, he quickly responded with "Risky click"

Emi's response was instant. "You can play with them later!"

She finished it with a winky face.

Pocketing his phone he began to work on the problem on the board, trying really hard not to think about Emi's boobs. It was hard enough to do that normally, but after getting a tit pic from her it might as well be impossible. Especially since it was a risky pic from her work! It looked like she snuck into the restroom and took it.

It was kind of neat that her jobs bathrooms looked similar to U.A.'s restrooms. Maybe they were made by the same construction company.

For the next thirty minutes he set about thinking about Emi, and doing math problems. Until it was time to switch over to their next subject. Modern arts History.

"Now then," Ectoplasm coughed closing his mathematics book and looking out over the class. "As many of you know Midnight is out on Maternity leave, as such we have a new teacher that will be covering Modern arts History, please treat her with respect."

The chatter started the moment Ectoplasm-sensei left the room.

"What? Midnight was pregnant? Who's the dad? Who who!" Mina squeed from her seat up front, touching everyone she could to get them just as excited.

"I heard it was Aizawa-sensei!"

"What? No way! What if it was All Might?"

"Our new teacher is a girl? Do you think she'll be hotter than Midnight?"

"What? No way! Even if she was old Nemuri was a complete babe! Plus she used her power by stripping!"

"You're just into her because her being a dominatrix turns you on after finals.

"What? Dude! would you shut up!"

The door slid open and the room went silent.

Their new teacher walked in her heels clacking along the tiled floor matched the heartbeat of every single student in the room. Long smooth legs went upwards to a crisp grey skirt that ended just above her knees. The coat was professional with an orange blouse underneath that concealed her figure.

Her beautiful face was only enhanced by the air of professionalism she gave off that came to a head with her sharp square glasses. Bright seafoam green hair was pulled into a neat ponytail that ended in between her shoulders.

She was beautiful, professional, and-

She was Emi Fukukado. His girlfriend.

"Hello!" Emi chirped walking over to the board. Her handwriting was sharp and clear as she wrote her name on the board. "I am Emi Fukukado! I'll be your new Arts and History teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fuck! There went the flash of hope that this might be her twin sister.

Still for a party girl Emi did clean up pretty well.

But holy shit his smoking hot girlfriend was his smoking hot teacher! Fuck!

XXXX

Easy breath, she could do this.

Emi looked at herself in the mirror. When she had been offered the chance to teach at U.A. despite only being 22 years old she had been over the moon with giddiness! That giddiness only doubled when she met the love of her life over the summer. Wait come to think of it did she ever tell Izuku that she was going to be teaching at U.A?

He'd probably be so jealous that she was working at the number one hero school.

Wait, where did Izuku graduate from? He was a hero after all, maybe he was a U.A. student. That'd be neat.

She should ask him tonight. After a nice dinner out.

"Alright Emi, focus." She clapped her cheeks and straightened her professional outfit. She was only about four or five years older than her students and she needed to make sure she came off as mature. That meant no dew rag, fake glasses, a suit that made her look like a - sexy - office lady. Even if it did make her look completely flat.

Maybe Izuku would like to do some roleplay?

Oh! She should text him! He deserved a tit pic every so often. Okay, she just wanted to give him a tit pic.

After sending him the photo and making certain she still looked proper, mature, and more adult like than she actually felt she nodded to herself and walked out of the restroom. She meanuvered back to the teacher room where she had been given a desk. She wanted to make sure she didn't make Eraserhead mad.

It was weird month ago she would have swooned over him because those tall, dark haired, skinny emo boys were like her thing. Then she met Izuku and never looked back. Now Aizawa was just her ever so slightly scary boss man. That so didn't have a sense of humor.

She had barely enough time to get everything settled before it was her time to teach.

It was beyond terrifying.

She stared at the door just listening to the students talk about her. Some wanted to know if she was hot, others how old she was, some about who she was, and why the other teacher got pregnant. It sounded like there were so many of them.

Okay, just pretend it was stand up! That was easy. She did stand up a lot of times! Sometimes drunk. Most of the time drunk. And she had to deal with a drunk audience. That was like dealing with teenagers right? Wait, no, teenagers were worse than drunks.

"Alright, fuck it, I'll just walk in like I own the place." She took another breath stood straight and marched into the room.

The silence that followed was golden. Did they hear her say fuck? Wait, was she allowed to say fuck? She didn't remember! Shit! Wait, smile!

"Hello!" Holy crap, that voice sounded way too pleasant, tone it down a bit. She moved to the board and began to write her name. "I am Emi Fukukado! I'll be your new Arts and History teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Ms. Fukukado." The class all but droned. The boys were looking at her with stars in their eyes and the girls were also smiling at her. Awesome! She nailed the teacher look. Maybe later, the teacher look would get nailed.

No! Bad. No sex thoughts at work! Especially not in front of her students. She adjusted her fake glasses and smiled at the students.

"Please, call me Ms. Joke, it's my hero name after all." Maybe a few of them would recognize her? Probably not, she barely had time to get a name for herself, only a hero nerd like Izuku would know who she was. She walked towards the podium and tapped on the seating chart. "Now then, because I'm new I'd like to go through the attendance just so I can learn your names."

She went through the students names one by one a few of her students were shy, and there was one guy near the back that had had his head on his desk since she got there. Poor guy. He was next and his name was -

"Izuku Mi-FUCK!" She looked up from the attendance roll to see her boyfriend sit up straight in the back of his row. His face was red, her face felt red, he had a nervous smile on his face as he slowly raised his hand. Wait. Everybody was staring at her. Oh shit, she just swore didn't she. "Uhh, sorry about that, had to sneeze."

Smooth, Emi.

Almost as smooth as the fact that she literally sent one of her students a picture of her tits thirty minutes ago! And they had sex two nights ago! And she wanted to have sex with him tonight! What the fucking fuck fuckity fuck.

She coughed and stood straight, pushing her glasses back in place and took a breath. Nope still fucking panicing. Why didn't he tell her he was a student! She thought he was a pro like her! "Right then, Izuku Midoriya."

He stood up, showing off those large arms of his and that down right heroically muscular body that could pick her up and fuck her against the wall like a god damn champion. And hopefully she was the only one to notice his bulge. What the fuck didn't dudes have like a no standing rule for when they had erections? Seriously, her hot as hell green haired freckled boyfriend was her student!

"Here, Ma'am." Okay that was kind of cute. Fuck. Why the fucking fuck was her hot as fucking fuck boyfriend her fucking student! He was eighteen! This had to be a joke. Wait. Eighteen year olds could still be students couldn't they. Fuck! Why didn't they talk about their fucking lives before now! "It's uhh, nice to meet you."

Oh shit! Good plan! Act like they totally don't know what each other looks like naked. "Likewise, Izuku."

The class continued on without any hiccups though she did have to try really hard not to scream fuck as loud as she could whenver she saw Izuku in her class.

They were going to have to have a talk.

**AN: I got this idea when I was reading a smutty manga. I love it.**

**I don't know the name of the manga stop asking. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Months Earlier - Start of Summer_

Emi was bored. Advanced levels of bored. Which was basically a sin on the beach. Especially a packed beach like the one she was on vacation to down in Okinawa. It was probably because she was alone. She was a social butterfly! She needed to be around people. And there were people but there was just no point in meeting any of them!

So she laid on the beach, book covering her face as she worked on her nonexistent tan. Seriously, she didn't tan, she didn't burn, it was like the animators didn't have enough budget for a new skin tone! Laughing to herself, she sat up from the blanket and shrugged. "So bored I'm trying to break the fourth wall. Really need to stop that habit."

A little girl building a sand castle nearby raised the most judgemental eyebrow she had ever seen.

Apparently talking to herself wasn't funny either.

Maybe she should go for a run. Hit the bar earlier. Was ten to early to be drinking? Yes. Yes. It was especially since she was excruciatingly single, and her type of guy either didn't drink, or only drunk when it was dark out. Ahh yes, the tall, dark, sour puss of a man that wore skinny jeans.

Shame that her type of guy was ever so slightly - astronomically - repulsed by the type of girl she was. Loud, funny, and happy.

No, she wasn't bitter about her most recent break up. That relationship lasted like what, three weeks tops?

Maybe she should try something new, like one of those beach hunk type guys. Someone that looked like they knew how to have fun. Or at the very least could spell it. Okay, so she was ever so slightly bitter. But mostly she was bored.

"I just wish something interesting would happen." She stretched and adjusted her swimsuit top to make sure her funbags were properly contained. Last thing she needed was a nip slip or something embarrassing like that to happen. Maybe this was a good time to go for a swim?

The giant shark monster that burst from the water, and the terrified shrieking of the civilians told her that swimming really wasn't a good idea right now. And that she really needed to be careful what she wished for. She meant a band or like, randomly meeting the love of her life! Both of those would be great!

Bandana On. Hopefully this swimsuit was combat ready because that big guy wasn't going down easy even with her quirk! But she might just need to buy time for someone with a stronger quirk to show up.

Her legs screamed at her for trying to run in the sand but she ignored them sliding through the now panic crowd as she tried to help people get out of the way. That thing was so big! What on earth was it doing here?

Fuck! It had a little girl. She was close! She just needed to-

That was when she saw him. A green haired, bare chested, adonis of a man dressed only in a set of board shorts leapt out from the crowd his hand pulled back like he was going to spike a volleyball.

"Florida Spike!"

That slap downward did several things. Least importantly, it slammed that shark into the ground with enough force that it wasn't getting back up. Second least important was that the little girl was sent flying upwards. But, most importantly, it shattered her perception of what her ideal man was.

Because daym.

She caught his eyes just as he looked over to her. He was checking her out, so she checked him out again, and then he caught her checking him out so then he went back to checking her out and this all went on for far to long in the half a second before the little girl screamed and they remembered they were heroes!

"Hey!" She nodded towards the girl before she started running towards Big Green. "Give me a boost!"

His eyes went wide for just a split second before he gave her the perfect set up to jump off of with his hands. Their faces were really close for just enough time for her to notice that his freckles were cute and to wink at him before he sent her flying towards the little girl.

Those years of gymnastic practice and learning to fight like a clown had paid off as she tumbled in the air and grabbed the little girl. "Hey, now, I got you."

But, who had her.

She looked down and saw that Big Green was currently running towards them both. He was fast. Probably could have jumped and grabbed the girl no problem if she let him. But this was fine to.

The girl gave a sharp scream as Big Green caught them both, spinning to dissipate the momentum before letting them both down gently.

Nice! He totally grabbed her ass!

Wow. Was she that desperate or thirsty? Wait. No. Bad Emi, don't answer that.

XXXX

"Florida Spike!"

The second he hit the shark faced mutant, Izuku knew he had fucked up ever so slightly. Mostly because of the little girl that screamed as she was sent flying a few feet into the air. Thankfully the shark mutant let go of her so she wasn't getting buried into the dirt. How many people saw him do that?

He didn't see the crowd of people running away, instead he saw a green haired woman wearing an orange bandana looking at him in a weird way. Was she, was she checking him out? What was he supposed to do? She was hot! Wait, not he shouldn't be looking at her body, even if she was wearing a bikini with a larger than average bust, a great set of legs that led up to full hips. And she had abs on her stomach and -

The girl screamed again. Shit!

"Hey!" The green haired hottie called over to him before she started running right at him. What? What was he supposed to do? "Give me a boost!"

"Huh?" What? How? Why? Where? She didn't give him any chance to react. He cupped his hands in front of him and gave her a step. Her bare foot hit his fingers and she put all of her weight on it. She didn't weigh a lot. Their faces were close. Really close.

Then she winked at him.

Did he just get flirted with?

He looked up towards the falling girl and tossed the green haired woman up towards her. The woman spun and twisted in the air like she was putting on a show before she caught the girl. And he accidentally sent them even higher. Crap!

"Hold on!" He shouted running after them. He'd catch them, but he needed to dissipate the momentum. How to do it. Spinning? That might work. He got both of them before they hit the ground and spun before setting them down gently.

Hopefully, the green haired woman wouldn't notice that he accidentally grabbed her butt. It was very firm.

The little brown haired girl looked up at him with wide eyes and gasped, more than a few of her teeth were missing. "You're Deku!"

Still felt really weird to be known.

"Yep, that's me, are you okay?" He kneeled down to look the girl in the eyes and put on his best smile. He still needed a lot of work on that.

"Yep! Thanks for saving me!" The girl jumped and ran off towards her parents.

"Aww man, how come you get recognized?" The green hair woman pouted even as she leaned on him like they were good friends. "I bet it's because I didn't use my quirk or crack any jokes."

Quirk? Jokes? Ahh! That's where he recognized her from. This was Ms. Joke! She was a recent hero that was known for her quirk making people laugh and her habit of cracking jokes and doing acrobatics during fights. Aizawa used her case of slapping pies on villains faces during a how not to be a hero rant.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Shows over." shouted towards the crowd. "Believe me, I want shark fin soup as much as the next gal, but please stay back until the local party poopers, I mean authorities show up."

There were a few chuckles from the crowd and the atmosphere changed instantly.

"You're , right?" He asked her. She was still touching him.

She spun and looked up at him her smile as wide as her eyes. She kept her hand on his arm and he couldn't help but smile at her. It really was the contagious kind of smiles that could spread through. "Yep! That's me, please tell me you recognize me from my stand up comedy routines and not because I'm a hero."

"Sorry, it's the hero part."

She let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Thank fuck, that means I can use all of my jokes on our date!"

"Date?" He asked taking a step back from her, and became very aware that there was indeed still a crowd. "What are you talking about?"

This was all Hawks fault. The pro hero had invited him out here because he had an extra ticket, and then instead of flying on the plane the number two pro hero decided he would just fly their minutes before take off. He'd been here ever since.

"Yeah! You know a date hand holding, dinner eating, kissing, cuddling, couple stuff, you did grab my ass after all. Besides, I'm bored all alone here and you seem fun." She extended her hand out towards him, her face all smiles and sparkling green eyes. "I'm Emi Fukuoka, by the way. Please call me Emi."

"What? Why is that a reason for us to date? I mean, Huh?"

"Aww, come on, don't be like that, it'll be fun! I can be Ms. Joke and you can be Mr. Punchline! Besides, look we both have green hair and green eyes so we're bound to be soulmates!" She took a step forward still holding out her hand. She winked at him and whispered. "Besides I know you were staring."

"I umm, but why?" Why was it that incredibly forward woman were such a weakness for him? This was worse than the time Burnin wanted to know why he had so many quirks.

"Well, you're really hot, and you're a hero, and we're both on vacation so might as well have fun right?" She shrugged. "Besides I just like the cut of your jib. Now come on, Deku, go on a date with me. It'll be a blast."

Well now with Hawks here he might as well.

"Fine," He grabbed her hand, feeling a smile grow on his face. "You can call me Izuku by the way. And I don't really have a lot of experience dating."

"Wait really? I was joking about the date." She smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "But you know what? Sure! Let's do this Izuku! You're my Vacation Boyfriend now! It's like a normal boyfriend but only for a vacation!"

"Huh?"

He could barely speak before she pulled him off in a random direction.

**AN: I couldn't stop myself. I needed to write more of this. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Emi took a bite of the absolutely stacked burger she had ordered, a bit of the juices dribbled down the side of her mouth and she took a moment to lick it off after she chewed. Apparently, it was possible for someone to look attractive while eating a giant burger.

A similar such burger rested in Izuku's own hands, this was the first place Emi had brought him on their date, and he still wasn't entirely certain if it was an actual real date or if it was just something like a joke or something. So far Emi had all but treated it like a date. Not that he had much experience on the matter.

Emi moaned and rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her burger. At least she was enjoying herself. "What's a hero like you doing all alone on vacation?"

"Well, I was supposed to be here with Hawks." He finally took a bite of his own burger. And moaned. Oh, it really was that good.

"And he ditched you when you landed?" Emi took a sip of her drink before taking another bite of her burger. She pushed back a strand of her bright green hair and smiled at him.

Izuku just shrugged, trying not to feel completely flustered that such a beautiful woman was smiling at him. Seriously. She made eating a burger look good. And every time he saw her smile it just sent a tingle down his spine. Maybe it was just because she was an attractive woman that was giving him the time of day. "Worse, he ditched me as we were boarding the plane. He said 'Ehh, I can get there quicker, see ya there Deku!' and flew off."

"What a dick!" Emi laughed, stomping her feet on the down and looking ready to pounce on him. "And you haven't seen him since?"

He shook his head. "No, I did have our tickets and key to our hotel room, so I haven't seen him since. And when I tried texting him he just said that he was fine, just out exploring and to not wait up for hm."

Still really sucked that he was ditched. He should have known something was up when Hawks invited him to join him on the vacation for no reason besides looking like the funnest of the future top ten to bond with. He had kind of looked forward to getting to know Hawks.

Emi took another bite of her burger and pointed the last half of it at him like it was a judge's gavel. "You know. I bet he's just using you as an alibi while he goes off to see some secret lover of his."

"What? No way! There's." Wait. Didn't Endeavour tell Hawks to stay away from his daughter? No. that was just them joking. Right? "There's no way, I mean, he's just not that kind of person."

"Mmmhmm." Emi crossed her legs and gave him a downright predatory look. "And that's why he ditched you on at an amazing vacation spot all alone?"

"Well, what about you? You're here alone aren't you?"

Emi snorted and polished off the last of her burger. "I won a contest that gave me a free vacation here so I figured why not. I was really bored though until I met you."

That wink did things to him.

"So, how long are you going to be down here?" She asked leaning forward and stealing one of his fries. "My flight back home is Sunday."

"Same actually."

She smiled again. "Well that's great, that means I have five whole days of having a super cute vacation boyfriend."

That had him blushing even more so. He didn't even know what that meant! "That doesn't mean cheating does it?"

She took a judgemental sip of her drink and raised an eyebrow at him. "That would require I was in a relationship in the first place, I'm as single as could be back home."

"But here," She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I'm all yours. You know you have a really cute blush."

"Thanks. You have a pretty smile." The words flew out of his mouth before he could rightly consider them. No time to think. He should keep going with it. "And your laugh is beautiful."

"Ahh," She blinked and still kept her hands on his. He could see her pale ears turning ever so slightly red. Did he just make someone blush? Did he just make someone like Emi blush? That was… that was new! And fantastic. "Well, if you like my laugh so much, why don't you give me your best joke?"

"Uhh. I uhh." Crap! Come on Izuku think of something. Crap wait, what was that one joke he heard Gran Torino say once. Oh right! "Why was the stadium so cold? Because there were a lot of fans!"

She blinked at him her hand slipping away. Crap he wasn't funny. Then she snorted. Then she burst out laughing as she held her sides in. "Oh shit, I wasn't expecting that one! That was great Izuku! Okay okay, whew."

She stared at him for a few seconds before she blinked and started laughing again. "One second. Alright. Whew. What are the strongest days of the week?"

He wasn't sure if she paused for dramatic effect or so she could control her laughter. "Saturday and Sunday! The rest are weekdays!"

That got him to snort, and then chuckle at her joke. "Was that one in your stand up routine?"

"No!" She pointed at her legs. "It's in my sit down routine!"

"Okay, that was bad." He said, despite laughing at the joke.

"Oh, trust me, I have worse. But hey, what do you say we blow this popsicle stand and go have some fun somewhere?" Emi stood suddenly, the bounce of her chest had to be on purpose. She let out a yawn and gave a nice long stretch that showed off her slender belly. Where the hell did that burger go?

"I thought we were already having fun." He stood with her and tried not to stare at her too much. A task that was ever so slightly difficult.

"Oh we are!" Emi grabbed his arm, and wrapped herself around it. "But, we can have more fun, come on let's go hit a bar or two!"

"Uhh, I can't, I'm not old enough."

Emi's eyes went wide. "Seriously? How old are you?"

"Well I'm eighteen-" He was going to say that this happened a week ago, but Emi interrupted him.

"Oh thank fuck, had me worried there for a seond. I'm twenty two by the way. But there's tons of other fun stuff we can do. Oh, I know!"

XXXX

In all honesty she hadn't really meant for all this to happen. She half expected for him to say no to the date, then, if he did say yes, for them to realize that outside of a physical attraction - and there was some with how much he kept checking her out - that there was no chemistry between them.

But then Izuku did the most amazing thing. He made her laugh. Which, apparently was a huge turn on because right now her lady boner was going absolutely wild. On top of all that, despite a mild case of timidness, Izuku could match her energy. It was refreshing.

And now here she was, completely surrounded by beautiful clear water with a tank on her back and a mask on her mouth, diving through the coral reefs with Izuku as her accountabilibuddy. Most of the tours were booked weeks in advance, but thanks to their heroics earlier, they were given permission to take some gear and a boat to a dive spot.

And it was amazing.

Seriously, this was easily the most amazing date she had been on. Most of the time she had to drag people to a funny movie or something after dinner. If she was lucky they'd walk with her. None of them even close to swimming with turtles. Sure it was her idea, but he went along with it.

Spinning in the water, Emi saw Izuku floating in the water. A curious fish was fluttering around him like he was some kind of disney princess. And it certainly was magical, watching a tall muscular hero play with a fish. Even though his mouth was obscured, she could see him smiling through his eyes.

She really liked his smile. And he had a great laugh.

Hopefully it wasn't just the vacation talking, or that new car smell.

Checking her oxygen meter, she saw that they were almost out of time. Had it really been an hour already? She swam over to Izuku and floated near him, tapping on the gauge.

He looked at his own gauge and nodded, swimming up.

"Wow!" Izuku said the moment they were both on the boat. "That was amazing, I honestly didn't think I'd be having so much fun on this vacation. Thanks Emi."

"Don't thank me! I had a blast too! Oh, hey, if you're not bored of me by tomorrow we should go on a hike, maybe even do some kayaking?" She plopped the tank off and headed towards the motor. Honestly, she was looking forward to spending the next five days with Izuku. Maybe she could get him to come back to her hotel room for some movies?

Izuku nodded and smiled, his wet hair was still somehow ever so slightly fluffy. "I can't wait, Don't know how I'm going to get to sleep tonight."

Oh, she could make certain he didn't get any sleep. Wow. Okay, so she was still thirsty.

"Well, if you're not sick of me yet, we can head back to my hotel room and watch some comedy movies over dinner. What ya say?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him, but really his blush was all she needed to continue her efforts

"Are you sure? I mean, isn't that, like a bit soon."

"Wow, when you said you didn't have a lot of experience, I thought you were just joking. How many girlfriends have you had?" She asked, the boat humming as the motor touched the water, leading them out of the reef.

"Uhh, well, including my vacation girlfriend?" He asked touching his fingers together. Seriously, how was such a hunk so freaking adorable? It had to break at least three laws of physics. Izuku winced into a shrug. "Just one."

"That's adorable." She popped his dating cherry! "Actually I'm kind of jealous that your first date was as awesome as this one. All my first date was was going to watch a movie. And that was it. Like. Damn, dude the bar is set high for you."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure our second date is even more amazing."

"Ara ara, Izuku, you should be careful with promises like that." She might just end up falling for him hard. Okay, maybe she already was.

"Did you really just ara ara me?"

"No, that happens next chapter."

"What? Are you, are you doing a bit where you break the fourth wall?"

"Maybe!"

**AN: You can tell I love a story when I literally update it three days in a row.**

**Anyways wanted to get this chapter out before I lose power for a few days in... an hour. **


	4. Chapter 4

There were numerous reasons why he wasn't paying much attention to the movie. And they were all called Emi. She assaulted everyone of his senses with the delicate precision of a semi truck. Her body was warm. Her skin soft. The weight of her breast pressed firmly against his arm. There was her scent or at least the scent of her shampoo mixed with beach.

And sight was a whole other story. Somehow, every time she smiled she grew more beautiful.

Emi let out a groan, her whole body tensing up for a few seconds before she looked up at him. An ear to ear smile on her face. And a spark in her eyes. She moved up slowly one hand on his cheek. Then she looked towards the TV once more the credits were playing. "That was a good one, how about one maybe two more then we hit the hay and do this all over again tomorrow?"

"Uhh yeah sure. I'd be good with that." Stupefied was probably the most apt way to describe his current mood. Or perhaps the last two days with Emi had him completely and utterly infatuated with her. He couldn't think of the last time he had spent so much time with one person and had so much fun.

He really needed to get Hawks a gift basket.

They had spent more time at the beach today, both of them trying to learn how to ride a surfboard. So it was another day of trying not to stare at the curves Emi's sporty bikini showed off. And catching her openly staring at him and licking her lips. It made him feel, well desired.

"Awesome! I know just the one!" Emi pushed the line blanket off and jumped to her feet with a stretch. Her bikini bottoms were off. Showing him absolutely everything. He had already seen her fantastic butt. But there was a vague sense of recognition as his mouth dropped at the sight of her pussy.

Aside from her bikini top, she was completely naked.

With a wink she walked towards the T.V. and grabbed the remote. Her hips swaying along to a beat of her own design.

"Uhh Emi? What happened to your bottoms?" Really he didn't think she moved enough to take them off also why were they off was this a signal? It felt like a signal.

"Hmm?" She bit her lip and looked down wiggling her toes. She picked some random movie and moved towards him. Her entire body was hypnotizing as she showed off her flexible athletic body. She stopped right in front of him and brought her leg up behind her head. While balancing on the other.

Yep this was a signal.

"The same thing that's going to happen to yours." She tumbled forward. Her hands landing on him as he felt her whole body weight. She moved slowly lowering her hips until she sat on his lap, their faces but a few inches apart. "I took them off. But you have to do my top."

He was less graceful than she was. Fumbling with the band's and snagging it in her hair for a moment in the time it took for her to get his trunks off. But within a minute, they were both naked. And he was very very hard. Painfully so.

And Emi's breasts were everything he thought they were. Large. Proud. Pale and perky.

Her eyes bore into his erection as she moved downward to touch it. Her hands were like fire and ice as she gave him a long soft stroke before smiling up at him. "Hey, nice penis."

"Thanks?" What was he supposed to say to that? It still felt good. Real good. "I've uhh never really done anything like this before."

"Like what?" She laughed teasing him as her tongue began to twirl around his tip. He felt that in his balls. It was a lot different than masterbating. Very very different. "Be naked with a woman? Sex? Been touched like this."

"All of the above." He groaned eyes fluttering as she put him in her mouth. That was. That something else.

He made a pop as Emi pulled him out of her mouth. Her hand eagerly stroking him as she began to move upwards. "Good. That means I can teach you how. And… You can use my body to figure out what you like."

"What I like?" He asked, struggling to keep his eyes on her for more than a few seconds.

"Yeah." She placed a hand on his shoulder as she began to move herself over him. He could feel her pressing down onto of him. It felt so much like an impenetrable wall blocking his way.

What if he wasn't hard enough? What if he couldn't get in what if-

She kissed him. Long. Hard. Deeply. Her tongue so far down his throat she might well be trying to dig up All Mights swallowed hair.

"Like if you prefer to be on top. If you prefer to take me from behind. If you want just lay down and take our time with a slow lazy fuck fast." She whispered into his ear as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

He felt her split open for him a warm welcoming feeling enveloped his penis inch by inch. Until he was completely inside of her.

Emi let out a cute moan that sent a shiver down his spine. Her fluttering eyes bloomed into a smile. "I was right. You do feel amazing inside of me."

From his sitting position, he began to move his hips one hand firmly on her back as she began to match his pace. A groan escaped him.

"What do you prefer?" He asked grabbing onto her breast. That made her moan again. Did she have sensitive nipples? He pinched one and she mewled. That's a yes.

"I like to start on top." Her fingers were tangled into his hair her head back as he felt her body tighten around him. "For you to tease my nipples. Bite them. Suck on them. Kiss them. Then."

She moaned again and moved forward to kiss him. Her hips moving faster and faster.

"Then. I want you to pick me up. and fuck me against the wall. Kissing me as you ravage me." She rolled her eyes and kissed him harshly biting his lip with a growl. "And after all that. If you're still up to the challenge to fuck me on the bed. You on top. Long slow thrusts. Not stopping until you're spent."

That sounded hot.

He stood one hand holding Emi onto him as he moved towards the nearest wall. When her back met the wall he felt her clench tighter around him.

A gap turned moan escaped Emi as her nails dug into his back. Her legs coiled around his waist as he moved with a purpose. Hopefully she was feeling as amazing as he was feeling.

The moans he got from her as she squirmed against the wall was beyond amazing. It was all the encouragement he needed. Every other thrust earned him another moan from her. Or a kiss. Or a sultry look demanding more.

He was getting close. Closer every moment.

"Emi I'm going to~."

Her legs squeezed him tight. "I want it. Fill me up, Izuku. It's safe. So give it to me."

That whisper lingered in his very soul. He thrust into her again. And again. Until he felt his body relax. And he came inside of her.

"Holy fuck, Loverboy." Emi leaned her head onto his shoulder and slowly stood on her own. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." He nodded numbly. He had just had sex. Amazing sex.

Emi pulled his face towards her and kissed him.

"Want to go for round two?"

He was hard again in an instant.

XXXX

As far as sexual partners were concerned, none really held a candle to Izuku. He was like a raging wildfire of passion. Undisciplined, but hot, strong and all consuming.

But beyond all that, he was the most diligent lover she could have asked for. His hands groped, touched and teased, while his kisses did amazing things in the most unexpected of places. From her own lips to her breasts, stomach, neck, and face, not a single part of her could be called a virgin after Izuku was done with her.

And then there were this thrusts. His girth splitting her in new and interesting ways as he constantly ground against that oh so sensitive of spots. She didn't have to show him where it was. He simply had the right tool for the job.

"Izuku!" She grabbed at the sheets as another orgasm pulsed along her body. Was that the fifth or the sixth one? Best not to tell him or he might get a fat head.

"Emi," he grunted back touching her cheek as he kissed her. She felt him tense and then relax as his hot sponge filled her up like a stuffed doughnut.

Another one came over him. She'll call that an even seven.

With one last final grunt, he rolled over to the side and pulled her in tight. He made a fantastic big spoon. Really really fantastic.

"That was amazing," Izuku whispered into her hair. One hand on her now very sore breast and the other on her stomach. "I think."

She laughed and turned towards him smiling as she cupped his face in her hand and kissing him again. Already this felt more real than anyone else had. But that might just be the seven or so orgasms talking.

"You did great. I'm probably going to be sore tomorrow. Super sore. So we'll have to find something nice and relaxing to do."

"We can just relax in the hot tub or the pool. I can give you a massage or something." He was so sweet. But he didn't hide the desire in his voice he wanted to do it again.

And again.

And again.

And so did she.

"Well first things first. Let's see how good you are at being my pillow."

"Oh! Uh sure right. Sleep. It is past midnight. Good night, Emi." He held her tight and oh so delicately.

"Goodnight Izuku. Bonus first one up gives the other head"

She felt his penis press into her thigh at that remark.

"Oh and Hey, Emi?"

"Hmm?"

"Nice pussy."

She snorted and swatted him in the chest. "Careful Izuku."

Otherwise she might just end up falling in love with him.

**AN: I finally have power back! HAHAHHAHA! I wrote this on my phone, it sucked. Anyways! Back to writing things! **


	5. Chapter 5

There were but a few hours left in his vacation.. And yet, somehow he still hadn't seen Hawks. At all. But, that wasn't really important. Truthfully, he had hoped that Hawks wouldn't show up, it would have been awkward to explain Emi. And he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

Even if she was just a vacation girlfriend, she was still the longest girlfriend he'd ever had. - previous record was a total of five seconds in middle school - and, he really liked having sex with her.

Taking a long step to the side to try and adjust his boner before it got out of hand he coughed and walked along the hotel room towards Emi's room. He was hoping that she'd still be there. Just to spend a bit of time together before they both left. Waking up with her in the bed was just something else, he was not ashamed to admit that he stared at her for a long while when he woke up first.

That and when she woke up first, he got a blow job, which was awesome.

In short, his life with Emi was awesome and he didn't want it to stop. Maybe they could work out some kind of long distance thing? She had to feel the same way right? He knew she did. Why else would they spend so much time with each other on vacation?

Standing in front of her hotel room, he knocked.

He probably should have insisted on staying with her last night.

The door opened and instead of Emi was the hotel staff. "What? Did you forget something?"

"Uhh, no, I was, uhh," He took a step back from the woman. "I'm just looking for the woman that stayed here is she-"

"She check out!" The woman sneered, then turned back into the room. "Are you Izuku?"

"Uhh, yea, why?"

"She left you a note! And a fuck ton of cans! Stupid drunk!" The woman slapped a piece of paper into his chest then slammed the door.

He looked at the note and blinked. "Uhh, thank you?"

No response came from the door.

With a shrug he walked away, reading Emi's note.

"Yo! Izuku, sorry for pushing you away and being lame and basically leaving without saying goodbye. But, like, you're like really awesome. I mean, like even knowing that our relationship was temporary, I couldn't help but want more from you. It felt so real. But, it was temporary.

I know you want to try something long distance, and I was super tempted. That's why I had to cut it off. Believe it or not I do have to focus on my career, and so do you, that's why I don't think something long distance would work between us. Mostly because I'd be so tempted to hop on the train every day off and ride for hours just to jump your bones. I need something close.

But hey, if you're Musutafu, hit me up."

Izuku blinked as he stared at the note, checking both sides for her number, then frowning when she left nothing. Still, he couldn't help but smile. "I probably should have told her that I live in Musutafu."

XXXX

Why did this hurt worse than all of her other break ups? Even including the ones where she was the one left heart-broken at the age of sixteen. Sure she was more emotional back then and she spent hours crying about it, but now, she felt the full force of that post break up gloom. Apparently that was what it meant to be an adult.

Bottle up all the shitty emotions and put a fake smile on.

Only she really couldn't bring herself to smile.

"Man," She ran a hand through her hair and stared at the airport terminal, boarding was starting soon. Despite the bright sun and wide open blue skies, the world felt kind of drained, like there just wasn't enough joy to go around. If only her own quirk made her laugh. And if only that laughter actually meant she was feeling good.

This was all Izuku's fault, if he hadn't shown up, and been just the sweetest, nicest, hottest, guy she had ever been with then she wouldn't be feeling so down in the dumps! Seriously, why couldn't she meet him on the job or, back in Tokyo or something like that. It would just make life so much funner.

But with Hawk's office being more than a few hours by train away from her home, she really didn't see a long distance relationship working between them. Mostly because she was selfish and wanted someone there with her that she could take on crazy adventures.

And fuck.

And it wouldn't be fair to Izuku, he was a great guy, so he was bound to meet some other great girl along the way and- "Fuck, okay, so I'm making myself jealous, just calm down and carry on."

She looked at her carry on bag and shrugged. "Luggage."

Ha. Wow, that joke was so lame. At least she had the rest of her summer to get her mojo back before she started teaching at U.A. Maybe she should go on a massive comedy club binge and drag Ryuko along. That sounded like fun. And drunk, very very drunk.

With another sigh the bordering for her group signaled and she followed the line of people onto the plane. Maybe she should watch a comedy on her phone, not any of the ones she and Izuku cuddled to, which were like all of her favorites. Fuck. Guess it was time for a depression nap.

She boarded the plane, numbly following after the person in front of her and their stupid rolling luggage bag and tried to remember where her seat was. Row thirty two or something.

"Emi?"

Her eyes went wide as she saw Izuku, sitting on her plane in a row all to himself, he had on a relaxed T-shirt that looked like it would be fun to take off of him and a pair of shorts. Color flooded back into her world as he smiled at her. Oh, and here she was smiling back at him like she hadn't just been frowning and acting all gloomy.

Dammit, this was why she didn't want a long distance relationship.

Taking a step into his row to let others past she looked at him and waved. "Uhh, hi."

"Hi," He leaned forward and smiled. "I guess we never really talked about it but I live in Musutafu too."

Well that was just about the best news she could have heard in that exact moment.

Alright, fuck it. She lobbed her luggage into the overhead storage and looked at the seat next to Izuku. "Is this Hawks'?"

"Uhh, it's supposed to be."

She took the seat and grabbed onto Izuku's arm instantly resting her head onto his shoulder and holding his hand. Yea, that was the stuff. It was like a hit of a drug after being in withdrawal for years on end. Holy crap, did she have it bad for Izuku. "Congratulations."

"Huh?" He asked squeezing her hand gently. His smile grew again.

"You've been upgraded from Vacation Boyfriend to Long Term Boyfriend. Benefits include, lewd text messages, naughty pictures, lots of dates, cuddle nights, and sex. Do you choose to accept?" She asked looking up at him and smiling.

He cupped her cheek with his large scarred hand and kissed her softly. Okay, it was a bit more than soft, and just shy of him pinning her against the wall and seeing if he could lick her pussy from the inside. But it was still just the right kiss for this. "Absolutely."

"Great," She felt her heart flutter as that kiss ended. Okay, so she might have fallen pretty hard for this guy. But that was because he made her laugh, and cum, and just made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. "Now, let's cuddle and watch a movie. I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

"Huh, that's oddly innocent of you." She could feel his laugh.

"What? What's that supposed to mean."

"Oh, well, I thought that you'd make some suggestion of joining the mile high club."

"No, but that's a great idea."

If this wasn't love, she didn't know what was.

XXXX

How was it that even when Emi was gone, there were still so many beer cans? Or were there even more than before? Really who on earth was drinking all of her beer? Oh right. It was her. Man, she had a drinking problem.

With a yawn, Ryuko grabbed the last few beer cans from her vacation as queen of the front room living the life as the undisputed champion of the T.V. and lord of the couch islands. There was even more take out than normal. She patted her stomach and found it ever so slightly more pudgy than normal. "I really need to go on a diet."

At least no one could tell the difference when she was in dragon mode. Still, she might have to update her hero costume if this kept up.

Giggling? She thought she heard giggling. Not just any kind of giggling, but the kind of giggling that was so common with Emi around. Only this time it was much more bubbly and happy. Great her roommate was coming back from vacation even more bright and cheery than normal. At least her work out buddy was back.

And the voice that told her she shouldn't be eating out every single night.

"Man, kind of fucked up that Emi of all people is basically my mom." She scratched her belly and stared at the door waiting for Emi to come bursting in filled with smiles and laughter.

And that was exactly what happened, but instead of it just being the green haired party girl that could tell three jokes a minute in casual conversation there was a tall green haired man with her that on a scale of scrawny to brawny was a certified hunk. And he was actually kind of cute.

Which coming from a draconic lesbian was saying something.

"Oh! Ryuko!" Emi, laughed holding onto the man's arm with stars in her eyes. "You're home! That's good. This is Izuku, he's my boyfriend. Also put some clothes on!"

"Huh?" Ryuko looked down and saw that she was wearing a shirt, no bra, and panties. This was dressed enough for her home. "I am dressed though."

Emi rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever, anyways, Izuku, this is Ryuko, she's my roommate, we both work with Gang-Orca."

"Oh!" Izuku jumped, his face red as he tried not to look at her. Aww, he was so cute. He extended a hand towards her. "I umm, heard about you I think. You're Ryukyu the hero that turns into a dragon right?"

"Oh so you know about me. Did you hear that Emi?" She took Izuku's hand and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Izuku. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you huh?"

"Don't get such a big head about it, he's a hero nerd and heard about me too! Now back off I know you're not interested in him." Emi was letting her jealousy show, then she looked at Izuku. And a devious smile grew on the woman's face. "Though, if you ever develop an interest in boys, I'm sure we could work something out."

And that wink was precisely why Emi was to dangerous to ever go after. Even if the woman was attractive.

Ryuko watched as Emi dragged Izuku into her room, and sighed. Now she really needed to go get a girlfriend.

**AN: I'm adding Ryuko! And you can't stop me! And no. There will be no threeway. **


	6. Chapter 6

Present Day - First day of the second semester.

"What the flying fuck?"

Ryuko looked out from the kitchen to see Emi come bursting in, looking absolutely lip smacking gorgeous as she took off her sports jacket. Huh, she really did look flat in that getup. The scene was made even more erotic as Emi pulled her hair out of the ponytail. She might not want to ever date Emi, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the show.

Was it boy troubles? Did Izuku break up with her? That seemed unlikely. The two were so into each other. And Izuku wasn't like the other guys Emi had ever dated. Now while he was shy and a bit awkward, he was just the sweetest guy. And it helped that in her objectified lesbian opinion, he was really easy on the eyes. Especially shirtless.

Izuku walked in and Emi slammed the door shut.

He was wearing a U.A. school uniform.

And that was where Emi started teaching.

Today.

This deserved the good beer.

Cracking open a cold one, she leaned against the wall and smiled. Who needed T.V?

"Why didn't you tell me you were still in school?" Emi ran a hand through her hair and looked ready to scream, throw something, or punch something. It was rare to see Emi looked so distraught. And this time it was really really bad.

"I thought I did!" Izuku had his arms outstretched, looking just as distraught as Emi. This was technically their first fight. Well, first real fight. And chances were this one wouldn't end up with them fucking.

"Then what about Hawks? You spent like half the summer going to intern with him and Endeavor! I thought you were going to be the poster boy for an up and coming new hero! Not a student!" Emi slammed her head into the wall. Hard. She found the stud. "Seriously, the fuck?"

"I don't know! I was interning with Hawks, and when he's gone, I work with Endeavor and Shoto! I thought I told you that when you joined us on patrols!"

Emi whined against the wall. "I thought that you were just on loan to him! Why else would Hawks take you on vacation?"

"Oh, he did that so he could sneak away and go after Fuyumi, Endeavor's daughter."

"Oh that's juice! But we really need to focus on our own drama right now!"

"I'm sorry! I'm not used to having drama!"

"Well strap in because it's going to be a bumpy ride." Emi flopped against the wall and fell to the floor. Hand in her head. Izuku reached for her but stopped, biting his lips. Ryuko could all but feel the heartbreak in the air. "Why the fuck is this happening to me? To us. I was so happy with you! And now this shit?"

"I know." Izuku muttered finally gathering the courage to kneel down in front of Emi and making him look at her. "I really do love you, Emi."

"Don't say shit like that." She swatted his hand away. "Not right now. Even if I feel the same, it really doesn't help with the situation."

Izuku sighed and sat down next to her. "I should have told you that I was still in U.A."

"You really should have." Emi hiccuped and rested her head on Izuku's shoulder. "And I guess I should have probably told you that I was going to get a teaching job at U.A."

"Wow," Ryuko let out a loud belch and crunched her beer in one hand. "You two are absolutely terrible at talking about each other's lives. Like, how did you miss something as big as work and school?"

Emi shot her the dirtiest look she could muster. It was impressive really. If Ryuko didn't have the ability to turn into a giant dragon and eat the woman whole, she might have been terrified. "Ryuko, can we please get some privacy?"

"What? And miss the show? You two are more-" She was cut off by laughter. Not a funny kind of laughter, but the dull involuntary laughter that came from when Emi used her quirk when she wasn't feeling happy.

"Ryuko." Emi stood, holding an open palm out towards her like she was holding an apple. "Please. Just go out for a bit."

"Okay!" The laughter stopped and she was once again reminded that Emi's quirk, while often something to joke about, was really quite frightening. Maybe she should google and see if anyone has died of laughter, before she pushed Emi's buttons again. "I'll go, I'll go."

Jacket on, pants on. She exited the building and pulled out her phone.

Oh! She had a new match on Tinder. "Hmm, alright, Nejire Hado, let's see if you're busy."

XXXX

The moment Ryuko left the building, Emi fell on top of him, hugging him with her whole body and shaking oh so softly. He could feel it. She wanted to cry, to scream, to swear, but she also just wanted exactly what he wanted. For today to not have happened. And, perhaps more importantly, just to touch each other.

He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her on the floor. Back against the wall, nothing but the ambient noise from outside, coupled with the hum of the refrigerator to distract him from Emi's soft frantic breathing.

"What are we going to do?" Emi whispered into his ear. He felt a soft cool drop falling onto his shoulder. "Student-teacher relationships are looked down on. I could lose this job, and my licence. I don't know what the punishment for you would be. If there even is one."

"I don't want to lose you. But, can't you just quit?" He kept her head close. It felt wrong. Asking her to do that. Especially for him. "I know it's selfish. But you just started. And, I mean."

"Would you be willing to transfer to another school?" Emi pulled her head bach to look him in the eyes. "I've been dreaming of teaching at U.A. for years. That's why I jumped on this sub job. It's my way in."

He wanted to kiss her so bad right then. But kissing wouldn't make the problem go away. And she was right. If he wouldn't transfer schools, then why should she quit her job? "I didn't know you wanted to teach that bad. Sorry."

"It's fine. I can't blame you for asking." She pushed a tear out of her eye and let out a sigh. A dry chuckle escaped her. "Seriously. What the fuck. You might actually be worth it. But if I quit now, I won't be able to get back in."

"We could try and hide it? Just meet up after school and-"

"You have my tits on your phone." She laughed and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. "I can't go more than five minutes without trying to flirt with you, jump your bones, make a joke with you, or kiss you. Hell, during lecture, I almost called you the one with the fantastic ass! And don't think I didn't catch you checking me out every two seconds."

"A lot of boys were checking you out."

"I know, but you were the worst! You were practically drooling! Honestly, it was kind of flattering."

"Okay, fine, I was staring. You look cute in a suit like that." He admitted. Then again, Emi looked cute, hot, beautiful, or sexy no matter what she wore. Wait. He shouldn't tell her that, otherwise she might try to seduce him in a clown costume. She certainly did it with their hero uniforms. And he was starting to see her point. "So neither one of us wants to quit."

"And hiding it is so not something we can manage." Emi laughed and kissed his cheek. At least it started out like that. Then she moved to his lips her arms around his neck and her legs shifted so that she was straddling him. She pulled away, smiling and wiped a tear from her eye. "See, when I'm near you, I can't help myself."

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked, the heat of the situation making their difficult situation seem less and less important. He really wanted to just be with Emi and still go to U.A. "Tell the principal? I'm sure Nezu would understand."

"Funny. Sure, let's go tell my new boss that I've been fucking the shit out of student of mine for the past three months! I'm so certain that that will go over swimmingly! Worst case scenario is that I go to jail, and you get expelled." She sighed.

Izuku just shrugged, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel Emi's bra strap. "Best case scenario is that he's okay with it. I mean, aren't there laws for this sort of thing? We started our relationship before it was a problem."

"I don't know. Maybe?" Her hand was in his hair. "It's still not something I want to risk. You understand right? Maybe as a last resort or something. But I think there's a better plan."

"And what would that be?" He was curious now.

"After tonight." She kissed him. Quickly, softly, delicately. "We go on break." She kissed him again. Harder. Hungrier. Hands deep into his hair, just how she knew he liked it. "No more this." Another kiss. One of her hands unbuttoning his shirt. "We pretend to be nothing more than a teacher and a student."

She pulled away and smiled at him. "At least until you graduate. Once that happens we go back to this."

Another kiss. This one longer, loving, and so very desperate. And he matched all of it. Unhooking her bra from inside her shirt, untucking her shirt, and sliding a hand up her thigh, he did all of that and more. "And tonight? What about tonight?"

"Tonight," She laughed softly, eyes full of passion and fire. "Tonight, you make love to me. Which really, is just a nice way of saying fuck me so good enough it'll satisfy me for six months."

"I can do that."

XXXX

"Need the apartment. Don't come back tonight." Emi's text read.

Ryuko blinked and tossed her phone to the side as she looked at the small bubbly blue haired girl that was just a few years younger than her and smiled. She really didn't have any plans on going back tonight.

**AN2: To the guest reviewer currently going through my fics and giving me small typos. Either get an account or fuck off. **

**AN: Drama chapter! Also bonus RyuNejire because I can't stop myself. Last of Ryuko for a while though (Unless you go look for my new fic Reunion!) Anyways. Let's see how long these two can go without caving and doing something romantic for the other. My bets are one chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Not that she'd thought it would be easy, far from it. She was expecting it to be hard, and difficult. But she wasn't expecting it to feel this impossible. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions. Every single time she saw Izuku, she wanted to give him a great big smile, make him laugh, and then have him pin her against the wall and fuck her senseless.

It's barely been two weeks!

Stomping her feet, she slumped in her chair and stared at Izuku's quiz. She should give him a zero. Just to spite him for having his name make her want to do things. Very inappropriate things. On top of that, Izuku seemed barely fazed by anything! Like he was just happy to pretend like she wasn't head over heels in love with him.

And that she wanted to have her heels over her head as he plowed her on the nearest surface.

Fuck, she was horny!

"Frustrated?" Toshinori, also known as All Might, slid his chair over to her and gave her the most fatherly expression she could imagine. Oh god, what would All Might think if he knew that his favorite student - thanks to Izuku not telling her again - knew what her pussy tasted like! Would he be offended if she just told him that she knew what Izuku's semen tasted like.

Holy fuck, why was her mind balls deep into the gutter? Probably because she wanted Izuku to be balls deep into her!

Letting out a whine she slouched into the chair and tried not to think lewd thoughts. It worked for all of two seconds. "You could say that. I, umm." she needed a lie. Something believable. "I'm just not sure if I'm cut out for this teaching thing. I mean, I don't feel like the students respect me like they do you guys, I'm like barely four years older than the third years."

Fuck yes, score, great lie!

Mostly because it was kind of true.

Okay a lotta true.

"Hmm," Toshinori grabbed his chin and nodded. "I can see why you have a problem with that. But, I think respect comes from more than just age. Shota demands it by making students want to earn his respect. Cementos, respects the students and they respect him in return. I have my fame as All Might. Nemuri and Hizashi had strong personalities that the students liked and in turn respected."

Wait, was she actually getting good advice? Maybe she should have paid attention. "So, what you're saying is, I should act more like myself around my students? Crack a few jokes, embarrass a few students from time to time?"

All Might gave her a double thumbs up. "That's the ticket. You didn't call yourself Ms. Joke to be a boring old teacher now did you? Fun is part of who you are, so try to have more fun with your students. You certainly couldn't do worse than Nerumi did in that regard."

"Oh? What did she do?"

"Flirted with her students. All in good fun of course."

"And that is allowed?" She asked, slowly looking over at Izuku's quiz.

Toshinori hummed and tilted his head to the side before letting out a sigh. "I can't say for certain, but this is U.A. after all, we're technically allowed to beat the snot out of the students, or expel them without warning. Still I wouldn't recommend the practice. It did cause Nerumi a fair bit of trouble."

"Oh, don't worry, it won't be anything to serious." Just enough to scratch and ich she'd been having. "I'm only going to embarrass your prized pupil a little bit."

That got the old man to puff up. "Izuku? I should warn you that he does have a weak heart and he might not be able to take such drastic teasing."

"Call it practice for the real world, that way he doesn't get snatched up by some gold digger once he hits the big time." Not that that was possible. She had dibs. Besides, this could be considered revenge for putting her in this situation in the first place.

Not that it wasn't equally her fault, but she had the boobs.

XXXX

Thighs.

Thick.

Flexible.

Thighs.

Wrapped up in a black pair of tights, that were just barely hidden by the tightest dark grey skirt he could imagine. Oh, it did wonderful things to her ass, so many wonderful things to those contours. And it was sitting on his desk. Just asking to be grabbed. Thighs asking to be laid on. To be kissed tenderly. A waist to squeeze onto and never let go was concealed by a simple waistcoat just asking to be ripped off so that he might get at those juicy melons that were just begging to be released so he could tease them.

But he couldn't. He couldn't make a single move against her and she knew it.

Was this a test? Was she testing him? Why? Didn't she know how hard it was to pretend like he wasn't more than a little aware of how she looked like naked? He knew that she had a cut birthmark on her right ass cheek.

So why was Emi teasing him like this in class? What if people said something? Some of his classmates were already laughing! Wait, that was because Emi told a joke. This wasn't like her normal lessons. She was more relaxed, more confidant. More natural.

And fuck if it wasn't literally the hottest thing he'd experienced in class.

Okay, so Shoto set him on fire once, but that was way different.

"Izuku, come on, pay attention," Emi ran her fingers through his hair like she did when they were kissing, cuddling, fucking, or just for any reason she felt like. It made his already no doubt noticeable erection twitch. It wasn't like he didn't walk away with blue balls whenever they made contact or anything.

And then she winked at him.

She was doing this on purpose.

It wasn't like it was easy on him seeing his smoking hot girlfriend teach in his classroom everyday and pretending that he wasn't in love with her. Sure, they technically weren't official right now. But she was kidding herself if she didn't think that the second he graduated that they weren't going to go on… well he hadn't really thought that much out yet. He just knew they were going to do something.

Something that involved, kissing, being alone, and probably copious amounts of sex.

And her teasing him was so not helping. But fine, if she wanted to play that game, he could play that game as well.

He opened his mouth and was about to compliment her ass. But then he remembered he was a socially awkward teenager. In a class full of his fellow students. None of which knew that he, prior to the start of this semester, had been sleeping with their teacher on a weekly basis.

Okay, so he couldn't play her game. But he could do something. Something that would make Emi flustered.

XXXX

So far, operation tease Izuku to the point that he got blue balls during every class had been going well. Kind of. Sure it was satisfying watching Izuku struggle to keep his cool as she all but flirted with him. But it just made her miss actually flirting with him. Izuku had game, sure it was an awkward kind of game, but it was still game. She missed their back and forth.

Still using him as a target dummy did have its merits.

"Alright then," She clapped her lecture book shut and turned towards the board. "Today we'll be going over some of the quirk based movements in the past century, this will be on the test so please pay attention." She turned and pointed the marker towards Izuku, it was so fun watching him sit straight up. "That goes double for you Midoriya, I expect you to be paying attention to what I say, and not just, well, me."

The redness of his face only grew as a few of his fellow students teased him as well.

"Yes, Ms. Fukukado." He mumbled sinking into his seat to try and hide. But he had a flash of a smirk in there. Something that was hard not to notice. Oh, was he finally going to be fighting back?

Why did that turn her on? If she should probably be careful. Izuku could be surprisingly crafty for how sweet an innocent he was. What if he got a remote controlled vibrate and told her to teach a class with it on and what the fuck as wrong with her.

Wait.

That could be a fun prank. She'd give him a remote and then not actually have it inside of her. A placebo effect of lewdness. He might cum in his pants if she did that.

Alright new plan-

The door to the classroom slid open, and a large bouquet of flowers entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb your class miss, but I got a special deliver for you, from a certain you know who." The carrier said gruffly and then placed the flowers onto the podium. "Had a note and everything, gotta say though, normally don't get many deliveries to U.A. Well nice to see ya miss, I gotta make a few more."

He left in a hurry, leaving her stunned as her students began to gossip up a storm and a half. She knew exactly who sent her these flowers. And she knew that he knew that this was so not cool! Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. No way. She was not going to make eye contact even if she could feel the smug aura rolling off of him.

She looked over the class. Yep, Izuku was smug. It was kind of hot. "Alright then, which one of you got me these? Was it you, Mineta?"

And just like that, she had Izuku sheathing with jealous rage. He was going to have to step up his game if he wanted to play ball in her court.

**AN: This can only end badly for them. And hilariously for me! (Light updates going forward, Pokemon + school)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright class, for this upcoming project I've decided to do something a bit more interesting." Emi winked at her students and flashed a pair of tickets to a comedy club. She had forgotten about buying them with all the craziness in her life right now, but the original intent was for her and Izuku to go, and she really saw no reason why that still shouldn't be the case. She just needed to be clever about it.

And she had a very good idea of how to do just that. Her students and the staff will be none the wiser, that the game was rigged and Izuku would win no matter what. Naturally, Izuku also did know that, but he'd been seething with a jealous rage ever since she made that comment about that grape kid.

"Don't get me wrong, the project will still be boring as piss, but I figure it's more interesting for a mid term than say, a long grueling test." She placed a hand on her chest and fluttered her eyes at them. "Like, I really don't want to grade all that."

Most of them laughed. Man, Toshinori had a point, she should have just acted more like herself from the start. It almost made the fact that she couldn't actually be with Izuku bearable. Almost being that oh so very keyword there. She still wanted to jump him, pin him to the wall and kiss him while she humped his legs off. But that was hardly the point.

"Instead we're just going to be doing a contest, and the winner out of all the classes, gets to join me." She waved the tickets at them. "An exclusive, comedy show, a romantic steak dinner, and if you're lucky, I'll even spring for a love motel."

There were a few chuckles and more than a few blushes. Izuku just sat up straight, ooh, she liked it when he got competitive.

"So, I really hope you win, Momo, I'm sure you'd be a fantastic date." The prime and proper ace student gave a small blush. And then she locked eyes with Kyoka, the punk girl jumped. "Though if Kyoka won we could get our punk on and hit a concert too. So I hope you all do your best."

She brought out a stack of papers and leaned over the podium, eyeballing all of the students. "Now then, I have your assignments here. Keep them secret, keep them safe and remember." She held her breath for a moment before letting her shoulders drop. "Ya girls lazy so have fun with it."

As she handed out the assignments she made sure to give a very not so subtle wink towards Izuku. His assignment had a bit of extra bonus to it. So far they had managed to survive a month and a half. Which meant that they were halfway to being halfway done with the break and it wasn't like she was counting the days.

More like the hours.

But it was time for both of them to get a little bit of a reward. Besides, at this point she had basically given herself blue balls and there was no way in hell Izuku wasn't beating his meat with all the teasing she was giving him. Or maybe he wasn't. Really she wouldn't know because they hadn't even been texting!

It was pure torture!

She wanted her boyfriend back! Even if it was just for a little bit.

But this whole forbidden romance they had going on had been pretty fun so far.

XXXX

Emi had asked to meet him after class.

Away from school.

On the weekend.

At night.

Past curfew.

As to how he got out of the gates, didn't have to worry about any of his internships or how nobody raised their eyes at him going out in casual clothes, was just completely beyond him at this point, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He'd been wanting to find Emi - alone - and let her know exactly what he thought about her teasing. Just not the part where he enjoyed it. Because he did. It made him feel wanted, desired, and all those other little things she did when they were actually in a relationship. He just wished he could reciprocate those feelings in full. Instead he had to just sit back and take it.

Which was why he was currently standing in front of some clubhouse that had smooth J-pop pouring out of it. The whole place just felt way to cool and way to hipster all at the same time. Did Emi invite him out to a bar? Or a speakeasy? Was he allowed inside?

"Oi, there you are loverboy!" His head whirled around to the loud woman that had shouted at him. Only it couldn't have been directly at him. The he didn't recognize the woman at all. An odd looking beanie rested atop a head full of long straight red almost purple hair, around her left eye was a blue star with a thick black outline, her right cheek had a simplistic looking swirl. And her eyes were a shimmering blue.

Her outfit was pretty much what he would call hipster. Suspenders, baggy pants, exposed stomach, one sleeve, cat like gloves, and she also had a bag that looked like a field medic bag. Okay, maybe hipster wasn't the best way to describe her, it was a bit more like clown, punk, raver, and hipster all got into a blender and out poured this strange looking also had a cat tail wrapped around her waist.

And she was walking right towards him. Looking right at him. He had no idea who she was.

"Been looking all over for you Shithead." The strange redhead said as she stood right in front of him, one hand on her hip. "Guess I should have given you better directions, but that's my bad. Now hold your dumbass still for a few-"

The height difference. The posture. That cute way she looked at him, and that absolute rush he got from her smile.

"Emi?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him for a moment before she dug into her bag.

"What are you wearing?" Now that he knew it was her, he could see her everywhere in that outfit. How could he not see her before? Why was she good at dressing up? And why did she look really hot as a redhead?

Emi flashed him a smile and pulled out a short blond spikey wig and some make up. "My disguise. Also, call me Tayuya tonight. You can be, well actually, I think that you can still be Izuku. I'm still putting a wig on you, though."

"Why?" He still let her place the wig onto his head with just a bit of fussing. "And what are we doing here."

"The answer to both is we're on a date!" She took out the make-up and winked at him. "Now hold still, I'm just going to add a few whisker marks."

"Whisker marks?"

"It's a reference. Now just hold still a bit." She brought the thin brush to his cheeks and made three long straight lines on each. "Hmm, not bad, I prefer you with green hair though. Whiskers might be a cute look on you though. But I have a feline that you'd rather have me be the cat girl?"

She struck a cat like pose and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Meow."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." He stood up straight and tried not to think that she was the most adorable person in the world. Which she was. "You brought me out here so that we go on a date while you're in disguise so no one thinks that you're you?"

"Yeah!" She nodded hands on her hips. "I'm surprised I didn't think of this sooner, used to do this a lot back in college to sneak into bars and stuff. Oh, but don't worry you don't have to drink if you don't want to, we're just going to head inside, get a table, enjoy the show, and kiss. A lot."

She then pointed down the street. "Oh, and there's the love hotel we'll be staying at. Ryuko bought the reservations for me so we're clean on that front."

"Ahh." He blinked. So they were going to have sex tonight. And he was going to go on a date with Emi. An Emi that was currently dressed up to not look like Emi. "Are you going to wear the wig the whole time?"

"Like the red do ya?" She moved forward, lust on her breath and grabbed him by his shirt. "Show me how much you want me to keep it on."

It felt like they were kissing for the first time again. The tingling sensation of her lips against his own, the soft touch of her fingers along his cheek and the feeling of holding her in his arms once again was more than he could take. He kissed her. Hard, using all that experience he had gotten with doing just that over the summer to make her head spin just as much as his was.

"Woah," Emi laughed, pushing a bit of her wig back into place as they separated. She gave him a wistful smile and grabbed onto his hand. "I forgot how awesome kissing you was. Now come on, the show's about to start and I'm super hungry."

"Sounds good. By the way, this might be the best idea you've ever had."

"Right? Like I have a giant closet full of costumes! Why not use them!"

**AN: Shortish chapter while I get ready for exam crunch time. Wish me luck! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Do we need to talk about how this is a bad idea?"

"No, that might just make me hornier."

Fuck.

She was right.

There were many reasons for them to be in the equipment room they had both found themselves in. She had asked him for some help and he agreed. That really should have been the end all and be all of why they were here. But then Emi jumped him. And he jumped back.

Things had been going well. He was just a few months away from graduation, then they could finally have a proper relationship again. The plan was to go on a cosplay date once a month, hit a love motel, have fun. Once a month turned into once every other week, every other week turned into every Saturday night. And Saturday nights turned into Sunday mornings.

It was almost like they weren't on break. Like they were just dating.

Just last week, Emi had snuck a kiss on his cheek in the middle of a hallway.

And now.

They were having sex.

In a U.A. storage room.

Some part of him was telling him it was a bad idea.

But that part was also saying that he was in love with Emi. And that he was really digging what she was doing with her entire body.

Her lips were pressed against his, one hand buried deep into his hair as she pulled him closer. The other hand was quickly undoing his pants with that trained deftness he had grown familiar with. The skin under her shirt was soft, smooth, clean, and warm. Her heavy breasts felt at home in his hand as he teased her already erected nipple, earning a slight moan from her.

His pants fell to the ground and Emi jumped up, wrapping those slender powerful legs around him and forcing him to hold all of her weight. She kissed him tighter and he grabbed every handful of her he could. Breasts, thighs, stomach, ass, he just needed to touch her as much as possible.

"Fuck." Emi moaned pulling out of the kiss for just a breath or two. "I need you inside me. Now."

The feeling was mutual.

The sound of her tearing her leggings off was music to his ears. There was no ceremony to it. Her skirt was rolled up just enough to let her move her legs, panties pushed to the side. Hair an absolute mess. And her kisses were like fire.

He guided himself into her, touching his tip along her thighs and feeling her milky skin before finding her entrance and entering. There was no thought to the process, not really, just a strong desire to have sex with Emi. To kiss her, to make her feel loved. That rush he felt when he was fully inside of her, their bodies as close as could be, save for their barely on clothes, was beyond amazing.

If anything this felt better than normal.

"Fuck," Emi muttered, her body quivering as she moved to kiss him gently. That tender kiss was just the beginning. He began to move his hips, slowly drawing out of her as she mewled and kissed him harder. Then back in. Her breath hot and heavy. She squirmed. Her walls tightening. Before she relaxed a bit. "Fuck. I don't think I've ever cum that fast before."

He couldn't even blame the lack of sex they'd been having, they had sex that Saturday! It was Monday.

But it did feel better. Way better. So much better. It was like his sensitivity had been brought up by a thousand. He could feel every single ridge inside of Emi, her every quiver bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He stopped moving, trying to gather himself, trying to hold out, trying to make this last longer.

But Emi was moving now. Her hips eagerly twisting to stimulate him as she kissed him again. The hand in his hair was doing so many wonderful things, while her other hand all but clamped down on his shoulder for leverage.

"Emi, I'm going to." He grunted, taking a step backwards bumping against something for a moment.

"Do it," She said softly. Just as softly as the sex they were having. It wasn't the usual vigor they both enjoyed, it lacked that franticness. This was a quiet, softer, slower, kinder sex. And in many ways it was just as amazing as how they normally did it. "Fill me up."

That soft tender sex continued, their breaths, hot, heavy, but barely more than a whisper. Smiles passed between their kisses and Emi tensed one last time. Hard. Fast. Suddenly. His own orgasm hit with the content sigh of a relaxing day at the bath as he came inside of her. It felt great. It wasn't the hardest he had ever cum. But it was still great in its own way.

"That was new," He still held onto her as she moved to stand on her own two feet.

Emi used him to steady herself for a moment and smiled at him. "Yeah, I was expecting a quicky, but if five minutes, boom bang, in out is like that we might have to do more like that. Don't think I've ever had an orgasm like that before. Now, help me get proper so we can only appear ever so slightly late."

"Sure thing," he kissed her softly. "But I don't think we should be having a quickie at U.A. again."

Thinking back on it with post nut clarity it had been a really really bad idea to even try something like this.

"At least not while you're a student." Emi tapped him on the nose, then looked down at her torn leggings. "Also fuck, guess I could just say this was why it took so long. I'm going to go to the bathroom, so you get the stuff ready."

XXXX

"Emi." Aizawa's constantly judgey voice carried through the hallway with the same level of annoyance he had given her during their first interview. Would she really have been head over heels for him if she hadn't met Izuku? Nah, he wasn't her type. Well he used to be but this one was just extra levels of grumpy.

He might be fun to try and make laugh though. "Yo, what's up Aizawa-sensei?"

"Nezu wants to talk to you."

"Huh about what?"

"Just go to his office."

"Oh, am I getting a promotion?" She stood smiling ear to ear as she headed out of the faculty room. The chances of her getting a promotion was pretty low, she'd only been working here for about four months now. Still all the students did love her. Maybe she'd be able to teach a couple more heroic classes? That'd be awesome.

Aizawa just scowled and moved towards his desk.

For some reason, Nezu's office was at the top of U.A. Like the little guy had to go up so many flights of stairs or take an elevator to get to his office. And it felt like it was the furthest place possible from the faculty room. Or really any place important. Like the cafeteria.

No wonder the little guy always rode around on people.

And now she was hungry. What should she do for dinner tonight? It was Wednesday, which meant she couldn't really risk Izuku coming over to her apartment. And it was also the night that Ryuku and her girlfriend Nejire would go out on dates. Which meant it was just her. Alone. Maybe she should get take-out, drink beer and pretend like she's a depressed single woman that chose her career over love.

Which almost would have been her. Thankfully, she found Izuku.

Just two more months and he will be graduated, and then they'd be able to have a normal love life filled with all the hand holding and other degenerate shit they wanted. She was so ready for that to happen. And so was Izuku, if this went on for much longer he'd probably ask her to marry him right after he got that sweet sweet diploma.

And she'd say yes.

Except that probably wouldn't happen. She wanted a normal relationship after this. Going steady, a few extra vacations, some weekend crime fighting tag team duos. What other normal shit did couples do? Charades? Sure they could play charades.

Naked.

Naked charades.

Ryuko and Nejire could join too. Oh! And Burnin'. Wait, was Burnin' still single? Or was she dating her bosses daughter.

"Wow," Emi blinked as she rounded the hallway and stopped in front of Nezu's door. "I know a lot of really hot lesbians."

What did that say about her?

Wait, she had a boyfriend, one who she loved dearly and...

Was sitting in Nezu's office with his head in his hands.

Her smile hurt.

Emi looked around the room. There was a potted plant. A bunch of photos. A disappointed looking All Might staring out the window forlornly. A T.V. that showed a surprisingly clear picture of her and Izuku kissing in a state of undress. A really smug looking hamster.

Her stomach hurt.

All eyes turned to her. Izuku with grief, or something close to it. Regret, that sounded about right. All Might with something close to rage. And Nezu. She couldn't read Nezu. He was a rat dog thing. She saw herself in the mirror. Why was she still smiling? She couldn't stop smiling.

And the only thing she could think of was. "Oh shit."

**AN: Oh shit. **


	10. Chapter 10

Shit shit shit shit oh shit oh fuck shit!

Emi took the seat next to Izuku with almost robotic stiffness. What was going to happen now? Well she was obviously going to get fired, Izuku might get expelled, her hero license was probably also in danger, oh, and she might have to register as some kind of offender. Wait. Izuku was eighteen. But he was also still in school. Why the flying fuck didn't they teach laws at the hero schools?

Why the fuck didn't they look up the laws either! That would have made her less likely to jump on his dick and ride it to town and back. Probably. Hopefully. And not that it mattered too much right now, because she got caught with her hand so far down Izuku's pants she could pull his socks up.

Seriously, it was like they were trying to get caught! And they were so close too!

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Ms. Fukukado, would you please stop hitting yourself with that book?" Nezu said, softly. That ever so chipper tone he normally had was gone. The rodent was all business. It really sucked that she was on his bad side, seriously as far as bosses go, he was pretty awesome! Partially because he was an adorable mad genius that laughed at her jokes.

He just laughed a lot in general.

"Right, sorry." She sat up in her seat and tried to pretend like she had some dignity. She would go down with pride and grace. Although, if groveling and begging would make this all go away, she was ready to get on her hands and knees. She almost thought just knees, but that would have been far too dirty. And weird. Could Nezu even…

Why was she thinking these things right now? Oh right, nervous.

"Do you know why you and Mr. Midoriya, are here?" Nezu asked folding paws in front of him. His face was grim.

She looked at Izuku, he looked completely devastated. This was all her fault. She was the adult. She should have been the responsible one. She couldn't let Izuku suffer for her. Besides, he was probably going to be a better hero than she was. Hopefully he would take the hint.

With a breath, she sat upright and put on her best serious face with a wide wide smile. "Because I forced my student, Izuku Midoriya, to have sexual relations with me."

"What?" Izuku's head shot up from his hands. "Forced? Are you trying to take the blame for this?!"

Well, that lasted about as long as she thought it would. Why couldn't he learn to lie to save his own skin? "What are you talking about? I was just using you for your body."

"You suck at acting Emi. I know how you really feel, so stop trying to make it seem like this was all your idea. We both decided to keep dating over the summer. And we both decided that we could get away with dating before I graduated! So stop lying!" Izuku rose with his voice.

She stood with him. Ready to smack him as much as kiss him.

"Why the hell won't you let me do this for you! Let me take the fall. If you get expelled then that's it for you. Me, I lose this job and my hero license and I go try and become a stand up comedian. I have a backup plan! You don't!" She took a step forward and gestured towards nothing. Really, she was just pointing randomly for no reason. "So stop being so honest and let me lie your way out of this."

"Why the hell do you have to take the fall for me?"

"Because I love you dumbass! Sheesh, I thought you were smart but I guess grades aren't everything!"

"Well how do you think I feel!" Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Did he seriously carry that around with him? That was probably more sweet than creepy. "I was going to ask you to go steady with me once I graduated. I love you too, I love your crazy wild-side, I love your terrible jokes, I love your smile, so I won't let you take the fall for me."

"Fine!" She swiped the ring from his hand and shoved it onto her ring finger. It scrapped just a bit. "You're my boyfriend again! Congratulations, you're dating your teacher."

She looked towards Nezu and smiled sweetly. "Hi, boss. I've been dating my student Izuku Midoriya since July, would you like to fire me?"

"Are you trying to get fired?" Izuku asked. He was shouting now. Once she got fired, they were going to have awesome angry sex.

Was that really where her mind was choosing to go now? And why a ring for going steady? Was it a promise ring deal? Either way, that sounded good. Besides, it was green and probably matched her eyes.

"Yes, now watch a pro get fired!" She looked towards Nezu and was about to go on a long rant before she saw the rat laughing in his chair.

"Ohohoho! Haha!" Nezu wiped a fake tear from his eye as he kicked his little legs. Weird, she wasn't using her quirk on him. Did she tell a joke? No, he was probably just an asshole. "I believe I understand the situation now."

"Sir?" All Might asked now looking equal parts frustrated and confused.

"Come now Toshi, allow me to see if I can put the pieces together." Nezu got up from his chair and gestured at both Izuku and herself. "You two entered a relationship prior to your employment here at the school?"

"Technically. I already accepted the job offer, but I kind of thought that he already graduated." She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and felt her entire body shake. "I mean, he was eighteen, was working with pros like Hawks and Endeavour, and he was ranked higher than me on the charts, so I just kind of figured."

"Indeed, and I assume once you found out about your situation you tried to keep things professional on school grounds?" Nezu asked both hands behind his back now. "At least until recently."

"Actually," Izuku took a step forward. "We tried to not do anything. At least until I graduated. Then, well, uhh, that didn't work out."

"Why would you try for that? It's clear that you two have a passion that needs to be expressed in some way. If anything just continuing on as normal may have prevented this perculular incident." Nezu gestured towards the screen.

"So wait, we wouldn't have gotten in trouble if me and Izuku kept dating?" Emi raised an eyebrow. That didn't make any sense.

Nezu stroked his chin and nodded. "It would have been a grey area in many ways. While Izuku is still in school, he is legally considered an adult, and because your relationship started subsequent to him turning 18, albeit barely, you two are allowed to date. However, you should have come forward and told us of the relationship so that steps could have been made."

"Oh, uhh, I guess we should have looked into this a bit more, huh?" She looked towards Izuku, who had a very cute looking blush on his face right now.

He nodded. "Would it really have been okay for me and Emi to continue dating, even though she's my teacher?"

"It would have been preferable that you two did not, but I would have allowed it. Provided you kept it off campus." Nezu gave a small nod. "Wouldn't you agree so, Toshi?"

All Might's jaw snapped shut and he let out a long sigh before pinching his nose. "I wouldn't want to prevent Izuku's happiness, but I would have prefered them calling it off."

"Great!" Probably shouldn't remind him that he was the one that said it was okay for her to aggressively flirt with her students because that was what Midnight did. She moved over and grabbed Izuku's hand. "We're dating! Does that mean we're not in trouble?"

Nezu chuckled.

She chuckled back.

"Fuck no, you still had sex on campus. Both of you are suspended until the new year." Nezu's smile was filled with malice.

"Oh." Emi blinked, looking down at him while doing some mental math. Counting winter break, that was basically just a week. "Uhh, so I'm not fired?"

"I am willing to overlook the seriousness of this transgression, on the grounds that it never happens again." Nezu gave her a challenging eyebrow.

"It won't! Me and Izuku will keep our sexcapades to the privacy of my apartment." She ignored Izuku's blush at that declaration. All things considered, this was going rather well. Sure, she was suspended, and so was Izuku, but it was a week before winter break, so really it was like an extra week of vacation!

Bright sides!

"Good good, now please, get out of my office. And off campus." Nezu smiled then looked towards Izuku. "Oh, and don't worry Izuku, you'll still be allowed into your dorms. U.A. is your home at least for a little bit longer."

"That's good." Izuku squeezed her hand. "Uhh, you're not going to tell my mom that I got suspended are you?"

"I don't feel it necessary." Nezu shrugged.

"Alright, that's great, but uhh, let's get out of here." She tugged on Izuku and led him out of the office. She suddenly had an extra vacation.

And she knew exactly how to spend it.

**AN: A feeeeeew more chapters of this left. I think a Midoriya Christmas, followed by graduation, and then a bit into the future to finish it off.**

**Anyways. Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you nervous." Izuku laughed. He was laughing at her as they made their way up the stairs to his mother's apartment. It was Christmas Day and it was time for that stage in the relationship she never quite got to before now. Meeting the parents. Hers were traveling; they did that a lot and were just happy to hear that their daughter hadn't become a crackhead.

But Izuku's mother was local, and Emi had managed to avoid meeting the woman over the summer by just not bringing it up. Now it was the holidays and it was time to face the music. Oh why couldn't they still be on break? Right, sex coma, and so much cuddling that they nearly developed bed sores.

"Because," She half whined looking up at the small apartment door, the gifts she had gotten both Izuku and her mother were in a set of generic gift bags. What if Izuku's mother judged her for not wrapping the gifts? What if she judged the gift? Did the woman even like candles? Why did she get her candles? What about the socks? Everybody loved socks. "I'm meeting your mom for the first time. Why would I not be nervous?"

"Because you literally jumped out of the shower naked last night while Ryuko and Nejire were in the living room and said 'my tits looks awesome, let's fuck'. It was only made weirder when Nejire agreed. But that's kind of normal for her." Izuku droned on like they weren't in public. And he was acting like he didn't enjoy the show and the resulting sex. She'd smack him if he didn't look so fucking good in that tight green sweater that showed off every hour he ever spent in the gym.

He also had a new haircut, the sides of his head were buzzed, and faded upwards to his normally frizzy hair style. It aged him up a good two years, but made him look like an absolute snack.

She changed her mind. She was going to smack him.

Right on that ass.

"Hey!" Izuku yelped and laughed, one hand flying to the cheek she just assaulted. "What was that for?"

"That was for later. Mostly because I don't think we'll be doing anything frisky at your mother's place. At least we have fried chicken." She smiled up at Izuku as they came to the last steps before his mother's apartment. Technically they had fantastic Christmas Eve sex so there was no need for her to drag Izuku back for more. No, she just wanted a nice relaxing day of family. Followed by a pleasant night in filled with cuddling.

And her pussy being filled with Izuku's cock.

Okay, really, what the hell was wrong with them? What would happen if they tried to go a month without sex. Wait, they did that nothing changed.

Shit.

Wait, was that even a bad thing?

"Mom!" Izuku shouted as he opened up the door. "I'm home, and I brought someone with me."

What? Now? She was so not ready for this! Oh god what was she going to say? 'Hi I picked your son up at the beach during the summer and liked his dick. Oh and I'm his teacher?' Sure there was more to it than that but at the same time not really! Okay, she could do this it was like a job interview and why were they doing this now?

Right, the whole 'her suddenly being his teacher' thing kinda stopped them from doing something like this earlier.

"Izuku!" A short plump green haired woman that was wearing an apron and smelled like freshly baked cookies came running around the corner and hugged her son with all her might. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, mom." Izuku hugged his mother back then gestured towards Emi.

Fuck! He was going to say the thing wasn't he?

"Who is this Izuku?" His mother asked with wide green eyes. She looked more shocked than anything.

"This is Emi, she's uhh, well, she's my girlfriend." Izuku then gestured towards his mother. "Emi, this is Inko, my mom."

Crap! That was his introduction! Shit she needed to say something funny!

"Hey there, I'm the girl lucky enough to be dating your son, nice to meet you." She smiled and stepped into the apartment and extended towards the woman. "I guess it's a good thing I have green hair, makes me feel like I'm already a part of the family."

"Girlfriend!" Inko's hair stood on end and tears began to pool in her eyes. She grabbed onto Izuku and cried into his chest. "My baby boy is growing up! Bringing home such a beautiful girlfriend!"

Inko gasped and looked up at her son. "How long have you two been dating? Why are you surprising me now? Oooh, I don't have a gift for her!" She let go of her son and moved over to Emi. "Emi, dear, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Don't mention it, he does most of the cooking." Emi smiled and gave Inko a hug. This woman was so huggable! Why was she so huggable? "Besides, we make a pretty good team, even when we're not dressed up as heroes."

"Oh! You're a hero too?" Inko asked now holding onto both of Emi's hands. The gifts having been taken taken by Izuku. Inko's fingers brushed against the ring Izuku gave her. "A ring?"

"Yeah, uhh, Izuku blushed up a storm when he explained that it was a promise ring. I think he wants to marry me once things settle down a bit." She winked at Inko.

"Marriage? But he's eighteen! And how old are you? How long have you two been together? I'm so confused." Inko's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, don't worry it won't be for a while. I think he just wanted to let me know he loved me." Emi smiled and grabbed onto Inko's hands and pulled the woman towards the couch in the living room. "I'll tell you how me and Izuku met, and then you can show me all of his embarrassing baby pictures."

"That sounds like fun." Inko mumbled. "Can we have tea?"

"Yep! Hey Izuku! Make us some tea so we can embarrass you hydrated!"

The two best things about the day was spending time with Izuku and his mother. But, a close second was seeing a video of toddler Izuku jump around in an All Might Costume shouting 'I am here!'

**AN: Short chapter! But cute right? **


	12. Chapter 12

"Uhh, Emi?" Izuku asked still trying to wrap his head around his current situation. "Isn't this a bit much?"

He hadn't even been a pro hero for a week before Emi grabbed him, said they were going on a vacation and then zoomed away with him, leaving a confused Hawks, Endeavour, and Shoto all wondering what the hell just happened. So far Shoto hadn't even texted him about how their former teacher kissed Izuku with enough force that it turned his brain off. And hopefully he never would.

He wasn't sure if his fellow classmates had learned of his relationship with Emi. He didn't hear any rumors and Mina didn't do her usual freak out at the slightest hint of romance. So apparently either they were really really good at not being obvious. Or, more likely, nobody thought that he could ever possibly be dating their teacher.

But that really didn't explain his current situation.

Emi had brought him for a week long vacation to a ski cabin. It was on one of the mountains in Hokkaido, fifteen minutes from the actual resort. He had never seen so much snow before - Shoto didn't count, he made ice, not snow - and it only took them both five minutes before they had their first snow fight.

After their first day of fun and experiencing the fun, it was time to retire to the cabin.

So why was he currently tied to the bed?

"Whatever do you mean?" Emi asked, wrapped tightly in a black bathrobe. She reached over to a strawberry that rested on the nightstand near the bed, she seductively swirled it in the whipped cream. "Don't you want to have fun?"

She giggled placing the strawberry into her mouth and leaning over him. He could feel her weight move the large lavish bed they were going to be sleeping in. And even more so when she was all but on top of him, moving down to kiss him. The cool sweetness of the whipped cream, the sourness of the strawberry flooded his mouth when Emi kissed him. She bit down onto the strawberry at the same time and he could feel her smile against his lips.

"Hmm, that wasn't quite as sexy as I was hoping for." Emi sat up on the bed, whiping just the smallest bit of cream off her lips. She reached over and grabbed another strawberry, plopping it into her mouth with a pout. A moment later, she fed him another strawberry before bouncing off the bed.

Izuku swallowed and smiled at her. "Well I mean, I'm aroused, the only reason I'm not grabbing onto you is because you kindly asked me not to break the restraints."

Emi flashed him a smile and ran her fingers through her long green hair, it was past her shoulders now and looked extra shiny today. She leaned over and touched his penis, coaxing it to stiffen. "Oh, don't worry, you'll be rewarded for playing along, but first, watch carefully, it's showtime."

It was tempting to roll his eyes but he didn't want to miss a moment of Emi doing whatever the hell she was going to do.

She twirled, kicking up the hem of the robe just enough to show off her slender pale legs and the slightest hint of what she was wearing underneath. Black panties, complete with mint green frills, the fabric was see through. Lingerie, she was wearing lingerie. And not just her usual 'we're going to fuck' panties.

A flash of her milk white cleavage as she opened the bra added to his arousal. With a delicate touch, she grabbed at the belt that was holding the robe at her waist, slowly pulling it out. It was like unwrapping the sexiest present he'd ever gotten. And he got to fuck it soon.

The robe dropped. And so did his mouth.

Emi was dressed in black lingerie with mint green highlights that hugged every curve of her body, showing off her amazing ass, hips he loved to grab onto, waist he loved to hug, and her breasts, her large, perfect, proud breasts.

A bit of her hair fell over one of her eyes as she casually brought one of her legs up behind her head demonstrating her acrobatic flexibility that made his knees weak.

She was trying to show off. And it was so working.

And the wink she gave him sealed the deal. She strutted over to the bed. She crawled onto it, eyes locked onto his stiff, erect penis.

Her fingers were cold, but her tongue was warm.

The first stroke had him gritting his teeth in pleasure. Apparently being teased made things feel just that much better. She stroked him slowly with her hand, fingers teasing him up and down while she licked along the tip. Eyes locked onto him as her tongue made soft pleasurable circles, coaxing him to grow in arousal.

It felt like he could cum at any moment. And each moment only increased that feeling. Emi was doing wonderful things to his penis, and the way she was looking at him with one eye covered by her hair, that loving hunger that was threatening to swallow him whole only made her seem all the more beautiful, something that he had deemed impossible. How was it that the most beautiful woman could ever become more beautiful?

It just didn't seem possible.

She stopped licking his tip, instead moving downward while her fingers loosely gripped near the top making small rapid strokes. He wanted to reach out and touch her. But the restraints stopped him. He could break out. He really could.

Her tongue crazed the base of his penis and she gave him a long, slow lick from the base back to the tip. She winked. "Thanks for the meal."

He was inside of her wet warm mouth now, the sensation ensnaring him into a wonder world of pleasure. Emi, gave absolutely fantastic head. It had to be because she took so much enjoyment in the act. Maybe she just liked to watch him writhe in pleasure.

She moved slowly, her tongue playing with him as she went up and down, sucking him deeper and deeper into her.

"Emi," He groaned, thrusting his hips upwards. "I'm gonna."

She redoubled her efforts her one hand stroking along his shaft while she played with his tip, another going for his balls where she fondled them gently. It was her finishing move.

He came. Filling her mouth. She kept latched onto him though kept on stroking and fondling, when his orgasm stopped she swallowed then showed him her empty mouth. "You came a lot Izuku, but I hope you're still ready for more."

She stood and moved over to the night stand and chugged a water bottle. She swished it around a bit in her mouth one eye widening slightly as she dropped any pretext of being sexy and went back to being the goofy woman he loved. Who was still really sexy considering how she was mostly naked.

"Bleh." She stuck out her tongue and smiled at him. She moved over to the bed, placing a hip right next to his head. She smelled horny. She brought the water bottle over to him and let him drink from it. "Drink up big boy, I need to make sure you're ready for a wild ride."

After he did Emi mounted his chest, he could feel how wet she was through her panties. And once again he wanted to reach out and touch her. But this, this everything was for her, well mostly for her. It was actually really nice letting her control everything.

She stuck her chest out, reaching back to undo her bra. "Boop, boobies are out."

He would never get tired of seeing her breasts, ever so slightly larger than a handful, tipped with pretty pink nipples. He wanted to bite them.

And Emi was more than happy to give him the chance. She leaned forward burying his face in her breasts. Fingers going for his hair the moment he found a nipple and began to tug on it with gentle bites. She moaned, hard, grinding against his chest. "That feels so good Izuku."

That only made him all the more desperate to grab onto her and fuck her senseless. But playing with her beautiful breasts was more than enough at the moment. Besides, it was turning Emi on. Way on.

"Fuck, why does your tongue feel so fucking good?" She moan pulling her breast out from his mouth. She kissed him, hard and fast with more than enough passion to make him forget that she was grinding on his chest like mad. It really did feel like she was trying to fuck his muscles. Emi pulled back her bright green eyes sparkling, her fingers still coaxing moans out of him as they moved through his hair. "You're so going to eat me out later."

"With pleasure." He smirked as she stood. Wait. where did her underwear go?

Oh, they were in her hands.

"But, first. I need your dick in me." She leaned forward stealing a kiss and biting his lips as she retreated. And then, those moist panties went over his face, covering his nose and mouth and burying him in her scent. Emi stood on the bed, wiggling her hips and her entire body as she stretched. God, she was so sexy!

What on earth did he do to get a woman like her?

"Oh, look, your dicku is ready to go again, it's almost like I planned it out." She placed a hand over her mouth in mock surprise. "Hey, I just realized staff member is a dirty word, both of them mean penis!"

Oh right he put up with the occasional terrible joke. Even if that one was pretty funny. Besides she had the best smile.

"Now then," She winked getting into position. "Time for the sex."

He would never get tired of the feeling of entering Emi. She always felt so fresh, tight, and energetic, probably because that was her in a nutshell. Normally she took it slow, easing him into her as she moaned. But this time she practically shoved him inside of her. He was balls deep in no time flat.

"Fuck!" She writhed, hands firmly pressed onto his stomach, hips making small circles. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled at him biting her lip. "I've been waiting for this since we got on the plane. Thought about joining the mile high club. But I didn't want the plane to think I was being murdered."

He felt her squeeze and then moan harder. "Did you just cum?"

"Just a little bit." She winked at him. "But can you blame me, I've been horny since I kissed you in front of the other pros. Okay actually I've been horny since you graduated."

"We've had sex since then." He laughed moving his hips and thrusting up into her.

She squeaked and began to match his rhythm, one hand sliding up her body to grab onto her breasts. "Fuck. I know. Look. I'm just fucking horny! Now when are you going to break those restraints and fucking fuck me!"

He did not need to be told twice.

He snapped the restraints with a bit more difficulty than he would have thought and then grabbed onto Emi. Kissing her as he grabbed and explored her body in as many ways as he could imagine. Hands grabbing handfuls of breasts, ass, hips, everything as he moved her, slowly, tenderly, purposefully, onto the bed as he kept doing gentle thrusts into her.

Honestly he had no idea how he managed it, but Emi clinged to him like seperating for even a moment would be the worst thing in the world. And by the way she was touching him, fingers in his hair, kisses on his neck, small playful bites and hickey marks on his neck, she wasn't wrong.

"You feel so good Izuku," she mewled when her back finally hit the bed, one hand grabbing the sheets as she traced his cheek. Her hair was spread about like an evergreen crown and her eyes sparkled with love. She bit her lip and kissed him, her body tightening up as her legs locked around his waist. "Do I feel good. You feel so good. Keep going. Fuck me. Fuck me harder."

"Fuck," he swore kissing her hard and fast. She felt great, better than great. Why did it feel so amazing tonight? Was it the strawberries? He was still senstivie from her amazing blow job. He wanted to cum in her. He wanted to do it now. "Can I be a little rough?"

"What part about fuck me hard did you not under-ah!"

She squealed when he grabbed onto her hip, effectively holding her in place and began to pound into her. Going faster and harder into her than they normally went for. Her back was arched as she squirmed on the bed, both hands gripping the sheets. "Holy fuck! Izuku!"

He kept going, he was close. He was so close. He just needed to keep going. She clenched around him tighter, and tighter still as her entire body seemed to tense up for an entire minute. She was so tight. But he was almost there. He could feel it.

The orgasm hit him hard. He came to a complete stop, the only motion coming from Emi as she squirmed and mewled in pleasure and the throbbing of his dick as he pumped cum directly into her.

"Holy shit." Emi sighed her legs falling to either side of him. "That was intense."

"Yeah," He nodded reaching for the water bottle. "That was."

"You know, I did bring a blindfold and some rope with me." She sat up to kiss him and pulled him down onto the bed. Her hand was cold against his chest. "Maybe tomorrow, you can blindfold me and tie me up and then well, have your way with me?"

"Since when have you been so kinky?"

"It's called experimentation Izuku, we need to keep the watchers entertained."

"Why are you trying to break the fourth wall after sex?"

"I'm sorry if after orgasming like five times if my brain is a little mushy, now come over here and cuddle me."

"Shouldn't we go to the bathroom and shower first?"

"Fuck, you're right. Carry me."

"Why?"

"Because you fucked my legs numb!" She grabbed onto his neck and whispered in his ear. "And I want you to do it again."

**AN: This brought to you bye the letter L. for "Let's fuck!" ... wait I should start a fic with that title. **


End file.
